


Spectre's History (Revamped)

by m4h4m0ud



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4h4m0ud/pseuds/m4h4m0ud
Summary: Spectre was an admin at Team Recon, a company that conducts inhumane experiments on humans and Pokemon alike. He never actually got involved with the experiments, he just captured the Pokemon and other people and handed them to Recon.But is he actually an evil person?(Updated because I feel like I could add more to this)
Kudos: 2





	Spectre's History (Revamped)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to expand upon Spectre's backstory, I haven't been writing lately because school ended early for me. But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.
> 
> (Updated because I feel like I could add more to this)

To start things off. Spectre isn't his name. His REAL name is Darren.

Darren himself was an orderly and peaceful man who lived a decent and niche life. He never really socialised outside of ordering a cup of tea as he isn't interested in making friends with people. He was a massive bookworm growing up as he always spends his time in a local library. He had a decent life growing up despite living in a small city in a far off region called Riviera. The region itself isn't mentioned in any other region like Kanto or Johto, but people have attempted to enter this place to uncover the truth. Well, Riviera used to be an incorruptible and perfect utopia where the weather was always relaxing and soothing. All the Pokémon got along and there was rarely any fights taking place other than the League. The grass was tall and healthy and the ocean was a beautiful cobalt blue. Unfortunately, good things don't last forever as Riviera turned into a dystopia really quickly once a group called "Recon" moved in and changed our way of living.

The once beautiful clear blue sky has transformed into a depressing and dull brown and the buildings are decaying and a single gust of wind could topple them down like domino pieces... The once azure ocean was a sickly grey as various fish and other water type Pokémon were harmed by the polluted seas. The grass became wilted and dried as the wild Pokémon desperately tried to flee from this desolate wasteland. The people who live there had changed too. They turned Riviera into a literal warzone as there would always be Pokémon fighting in the streets. Be it small or massive, there will always be casualties involved. Darren tried his absolute hardest to become invisible to the action but he'd always get hit by a stray flamethrower or a water pulse. It's a miracle that Darren is able to keep on walking after being hit numerous times. Living in Riviera is like hell on Earth and Darren was stuck there with no way out in sight. He's eternally grouped with the chaos-enabling streets that he calls home. Fortunately though, Darren was able to find a job at the Steel Type Gym as jobs in Riviera are becoming increasingly harder to come by thanks to the never-ending carnage caused by humans and Pokémon alike. He had a Lairon and a Beldum on his hands too. They were like the friends Darren never had. They always loved to read with him, walk with him and essentially hang around him. They gave Darren the company he always desired.

When Darren walked into the Steel Type Gym, he simply went to his station and began battling against anyone who was unfortunate enough. He was really good at his job too as people intentionally tried to move out of his way to go straight to the gym leader. He would gradually work his way up the system, able to beat a few unlucky trainers that crossed his path. His employees would belittle him for simply being naturally good at his job. He paid no attention at first and was in a good position at his workplace so all he could think of was to keep going higher.

The belittling didn't stop though, as even his boss was poking fun at poor Darren who just wanted to make a decent and innocent living in a hellscape they call a city. The constant ridiculing only grew with both frequency and intensity, they were outright calling him a "worthless stain in this community" and "a pitiful trainer" just to spite poor Darren. And it's working.

Darren became angrier and angrier with every word that flies out of their flytrap that they call a mouth. And after days upon days of this constant verbal assault, he finally snapped.

His instincts took over as his body now functioned on autopilot. He clenched his fist and threw a punch against one of them, causing everyone in the building to go dead silent. The employee was knocked out, blood covering his jaw.

"HEY!", a booming voice echoed around the building. The crowd surrounding the conflict immediately dispersed like a group of deer after hearing a stick crack. The boss himself marched towards Darren.

"Have you got ANY idea what you've done?!", he said as loomed over Darren to appear more threatening.

"He always made fun of me and you didn't do anything. I shouldn't be in trouble here.", Darren replied with a calm tone. He didn't care about the boss' scare tactics.

"You're fired. And give me your Pokemon.", the boss retorted with a harsh tone of voice.

Darren opened his mouth to get a word in, but the boss cut him off with by saying "NOW." in a loud, booming voice.

He complied. Giving away his Lairon and Beldum. His one and only companions that he could trust. His eyes were hidden behind his hair as he looked down at the floor with a slouched posture. He walked away in silence as the crowd watched in shock. The boss yells "AND GOOD RIDDANCE." as he walks out the door.

Darren walks aimlessly around Riviera. Looking at the surroundings being toppled over by strong Pokemon. Word flew around Riviera that Darren punched an employee like it was wildfire. All he worked for has been turned to dust, everyone who knew him turned their backs. He was left to rot alone in this place. Strangers would turn the other way when he walked down, shops would pretend to close. The entirety of Riviera rejected him.

He arrived home, his windows were smashed in and it was almost destroyed. It perfectly blended with the other crooked buildings near him. It got so bad that he had to create a mask and adopt a new name and identity just to not live in constant hate. He also attracted the attention of Team Recon, a notorious group known for practising immoral experiments on Pokemon and humans alike.

Donovan, the person who oversees Recon, was relaxing on his chair as he watched the news of Darren causing uproar. A Recon employee would accompany him, giving Donovan a cup of tea.

"Thank you." He said, as he grabbed the scalding hot cup gently between his fingers as he carefully watched the news

"Hm? Looks like this lowlife just got rejected by all of Riviera. How pitiful. And look at him wear a mask to even hide his identity.", Donovan chuckled to himself as he sipped his cup. "I almost feel sorry for him!"  
His laughter turned to fascination, "Hmm, he was able to cause an uproar from simply punching an employee? He may be a valuable asset to the team. Send in a group to his co-ordinates."

Darren walked back to his near collapsing shell of a house only to find a group of uniformed men outside.

One simply spots him from a few meters, then alerts his crew and another shoots him with a tranquillizer dart. Darren collapses and is taken in a heavy SUV towards a nearby Recon base.

They arrive and they escort him directly to Donovan's station. Donovan slowly turns his swivel chair to Darren, giving him a menacing glare. "I heard you caused a scene in Riviera, Darren.", he explains.

Darren replies with, "I'm not Darren! My name is Spectr-!"

"Hush, Darren. I know you're wearing that mask to hide your identity.", Donovan interrupted with a smirk. "You see, I'm giving you an opportunity. I saw how the whole city and possibly the whole region have turned their backs on you. You are nothing but a disgraced individual. But if you were to join us. We can give you everything you want and more."

Donovan is only telling Darren what he wants to hear. And it's working. Darren thought about it as he fell silent. Donovan's grin only grew into a massive yet ugly smile.

"...I accept."

"What's that? You accept?", replied Donovan

"Yes. I accept." whispered Darren.

Donovan went into a small fit of laughter. "Haha! I knew you would accept the moment you walked in this very room."

The Grunts next to Darren guide him to dress up in uniform.  
  
"Get changed, you'll be starting today." demanded one of the grunts as he gave Darren a cold stare.

He now wears a stylish black suit with a black tie to match. He still has the mask he was desperately trying to hide his identity with. Darren was a thing of a past, now he goes by the name of "Spectre".

He wasn't used to kidnapping Pokemon at all, but he knew that he'll have nothing left if he decided to go return to the life he had before. So he forced himself to endure through the morally corrupt missions they had in store for him. He never wanted anything to do with it. Pokemon were getting experimented on. This sickened Spectre, but he knew he'd be fired if he tried to break one free. He was unhappy in this job. He was willing to break free from this physical and mental prison.

Well, a few months pass and Donovan had appointed Spectre as an admin. He was tasked to hand over various Pokemon and humans to the Recon base. He outshined everyone in the base, and Donovan was proud. Spectre became empty and dull inside because he eventually got used to not being able to make the change and just be forced to do whatever Donovan and any higher-ups would tell him to do. Donovan thought it was time to send him over to the most annoying task in the base. Go after Project VOID. He got transferred to the main Recon HQ in Roadhazards where he would be for a long time.

Spectre eventually found VOID and caught her. He never enjoyed it one bit. He just wants to live a normal life like everyone else. He felt sorry for VOID spending her days in her run-down prison cell as it reminded him of how he was treated back at Riviera and he remembered he didn't want anyone to suffer as he did. So in turn, when nobody was looking, he set VOID free. For once in his miserable life, he felt like he's accomplished something positive and meaningful.

As he freed VOID, Spectre saw an opportunity to escape and he took it in a heartbeat. He ran from Recon, throwing away his badge. He was finally free from his shackles he called a job. Or so he thought. He ran into VOID, known as Melody, from time to time. Melody saw Spectre as a friend for freeing her from Recon. Donovan was displeased, he was enraged at him for even betraying not only him but Recon as a whole. He ordered several men to bring Spectre for him. And they succeeded. Spectre was brought back. And was forced to rejoin as an admin. He hated everything and everyone in Recon. But he's forced to be Donovan's puppet ever since he said yes to Donovan when they first met. He's now back in Recon. His chances of returning to the life of a normal person he has yearned for becoming drastically short by the second. Will Spectre escape once more? Or will he spend the rest of his days stuck in Recon? Only time will tell.


End file.
